On the Edge
by Ragdoll17
Summary: Jack Sparrow was gone,leaving behind a 17 yro daughter.When Reyna finds his compass missing,she sets out to find it.With the journey comes an unexpected someone and an experience that will leave her on the edge of...everything. Bad summary, but try it...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I in no shape, way, and/or form own Pirates of the Carribean or its characters. Kind of ironic though, because I started writing this right after DMC came out and put !!!SPOILER!!!! Will and Elizabeth having a son in it. Haha...

**A/N: **Ok...so I started writing this story right after (as previously stated) DMC came out and then I re-wrote it on here it once and now I've done it again. I' hoping it will stick this time. I'll actually have time now since it's SUMMER! The story was formally "Thirteen Years" and "A Legacy Forced." I think I have my thoughts in order enough to keep it going. lol. Now, I know this story is OC and the whole Jack having a daughter thing has been done countless times, but !.!.!.!.Spolier for AWE.!.!.!.!.! it does include Will and Elizabeth's son, though he is not the focal point of the story. Story will contain other AWE spoilers. I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. I'd also like to know what you think of my writing style and things like that.

Now please, give it a chance and ENJOY.

-Ragdoll17

**On the Edge**

**Prologue**

Thunder shook the ground and lightning crashed through the black night as she sat outside the doorway of the library, seven years old, and afraid. It was not the storm outside she feared, oh no. That storm she welcomed. It was the storm brewing in the room behind the door that terrified her.

Looking through the keyhole, she could see the last smoldering coals of a fire in the big hearth. This was the only source that illuminated the library, throwing everything else into shadows…including the two people standing in a corner near one of the towering bookshelves.

The voices coming from them were an attempted hush, one male and one female and speaking in such rapid Spanish she could hardly understand what they were saying.

He was angry, more angry then she had ever seen him in her short life and she saw the woman, her normally hot-tempered mother, slightly cowering away, into the shadows. The man said something, a little louder this time and she slapped him. A mistake.

The next few seconds became a blur to the small child, with no noise to accompany her fear but the raging storm. The gunshot that rang through the room wouldn't register until years later. She watched still as the woman made a small whimper and fell gracefully to the floor. She did not move. The man then began to slowly make his way towards the door, the pistol still smoking in his hand.

Seeing this, she ran terrified, as fast as she could back to her bedroom. Drunken footsteps echoed outside her door just as she latched the doors of her wardrobe, burying behind the gowns that hung there. The bedroom door creaked open and she froze, barley daring to breathe, a single tear running from dark eyes down her cheek.

The strong smell of whiskey wafted into the closet as he searched the room for her. He neared the wardrobe once, twice, and a third time, but he never opened it. He left the room a few moments later, clearly angrier then before and shouting in slurred Spanish. She still dared not move.

After what seemed like hours, another person came into her bedroom. This one was a small older lady, with graying, once coal black hair, kind eyes and a soft voice; her governess. The lady went silently over to the closet, knowing that's where the child had to be.

She pulled her out of the wardrobe and held her close. The small child trembled, but the governess whispered to her she to be strong.

A folded up, hastily finished letter from the deceased woman was tucked into the governess' pocket with the word "Jack" written neatly on the front. With what few hurriedly collected things they could carry on horseback, the child and her governess fled silently from the house and into the stormy night.


	2. Chapter 1: The End of an Era

**A/N:** Alright, here's chapter one. It's a bit...depressing, but it gets the story going. The little italicized phrases at random points are just little...breaks I guess you could call them... in the story. The first 2 and the last one are from Aerosmith songs and the third one is a song by Lifehouse.

Reviews pretty please.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The End of an Era**

_Loved and hated, Wouldn't trade it, Love me Jaded_

10 Years Later

The wind was strong, filling the black sails to the bursting point. With it on their side, the _Black Pearl_ and her crew sped across the crystal water, getting closer and closer to the island and the small town that resided there.

Jack Sparrow-_Captain_ Jack Sparrow- stood at the wheel, his ever so-slightly aged, smoky, kohl rimmed eyes darting slowly back and forth across the horizon.

His eyes lingered here and there on deck, observing this life he and his crew had chosen to live on his precious ship. He looked back towards the island. They would be there by sunset. A good thing too as they were running low on rum and…food perhaps?

The captain picked up the bottle at his feet and took a swig. Jack smiled, gold teeth shining in the late afternoon light. _Rum, _he thought, _Rum is good. _With that, he took a swig, but after a brief sip, pulled the bottle from his lips pouting. The last dregs were finished and the bloody rum was gone.

He, though somewhat reluctantly without his drink of choice, went back to scanning the horizon. However, something high up in the rigging caught his gaze…or rather someone, who continuing to climb, made his eyes linger just a while longer, with that sly, but charming grin on his face showcasing all of his gold teeth. And a lovely someone it was at that.

Her black hair, much like his own, streamed down her back, falling to the middle of her tattered shirt, the wind teasing the softly curling strands as she climbed towards crow's nest. Her normally boot-clad feet were bare, her black breeches reaching down to the middle of her calves.

The red sash at her waist flapped wildly about her legs, teasing the tip of the cutlass hanging off the left side of slender hips. She almost never too the damned thing off, nor did the pistol he knew she kept tucked into that red sash ever leave her side. A potentially problematic situation for whatever enemy happened to cross her path. Jack smiled again; he had taught her well.

She had reached the crow's nest by now, and was more or less facing him, but didn't catch his gaze. Jack didn't entirely; watching Reyna was something else. Her expressions, her movements…they were fluid and seemingly effortless…beautiful.

She was staring out to sea, opposite from the island, with a smile across her face, from unpainted red lips to her eyes. Those eyes, that were too so much like his own, deep as the sea and rich, smoky brown, like melted chocolate with black and gold flecks throughout. They were the kind of eyes that held secrets.

Unlike Jack however, her eyes weren't as kohled as his seeing as they needn't be. Thick lashes, curved brows, and high cheekbones defined the deep set eyes they surrounded, making her whole face as beautiful and with the same flow as her father's.

He had continued to watch her a few moments more when she looked slightly down and met his gaze. Her smile widened ever so slightly, just as his did. There eyes held for the intake of a breath. Then she looked away.

"That's a fine lass you got there Cap'n." said Mr. Gibbs, walking stick in hand, looking up at the crow's nest as Jack was. Though Gibbs was getting on in his years, he wanted to be no place other then where he was.

"Aye, Mr. Gibbs that she is." Jack replied still looking intently at Reyna. They stood in silence for a moment and then Gibbs spoke up again.

"We'll be at Port Anne in an hour, Cap'n. Should we drop canvas?"

"Leave it be for the moment Gibbs." Jack replied, finally breaking his sight away from the nest. He swiveled the wheel a bit to straighten their course. Gibbs nodded and began to amble away, walking stick making little raps on the black planks of the rocking ship.

_Livin' on the edge_

She knew he had been watching her; out of the corner of her eye, she had watched him watch her. It made her smile to herself as she once again focused on the water, on the sea that had always captivated her.

When she looked down and met his gaze, she smiled a little more, as did he. _Father, _she thought simply. She'd called him that once, out loud as a small child, and remembered the funny, slightly uncomfortable look he had gotten in his eyes. Ever since then she had just called him Jack.

He had returned to steering the _Pearl_ and she sat for another moment, staring out across the sea alone with her thoughts. As the sun began to sink, casting a blood-red glow across the gentle waves, Reyna climbed down from the nest and onto the deck to help the rest of the crew ready the longboats.

_Hanging by a moment_

The trip into Port Anne was quick. The re-supplied on the necessities and rum, lots of rum. The local tavern had been good to them as well. Towards midnight, with a bit of rum and food in their bellies, Jack, Gibbs, Reyna, and the rest that had come ashore began to row back towards the ship with their cargo in tow.

As they approached the _Pearl_, many noticed another ship not too far from them. Jack and Gibbs felt there was nothing to worry about, buy Reyna wasn't so sure. Something about the looming ship in the distance didn't feel right.

As the longboats gently bumped the side of the _Pearl_, the distant ship began to extinguish its lamps.

"Jack, I really think there be something wrong-…" Reyna began to voice.

"Nonsense love. Just another ship much like ourselves, though undoubtledly without our pillaging intentions, savvy?" Jack didn't wait for her reply as he began to climb up onto the Pearl. Reyna, not entirely reassured, gave one last look at the now darkened ship, and began the ascent up the edge after her father.

They were just beginning to unload the boats when it happened. Out of the darkness came the deafening sound of cannon and musket-fire, all aimed at the _Black Pearl_. On deck, there was smoke and shouts coming from every direction.

"TO ARMS!"

"LOAD THE GUNS!"

"WEIGH ANCHOR!"

"HOIST THE SAILS!"

Then, the bombardment stopped as quickly as it had started and all there was was the gentle rocking of the ship on the waves and the earsplitting silence of destruction.

Reyna had never experienced anything like this before. Battles had been waged countless times in the past, but none had ever yielded this sudden ceasefire and shaky silence. For the first time in over ten years, Reyna felt the hands of terror grip her like fists.

The smoke gradually cleared and when it did the sight that met her eyes was one of the saddest she had see. Almost half the crew that had been on deck lay on the black planks dead or dieing. One of the sails was torn to shreds by cannon fire, and countless holes had been blown into the ship. She looked into the distance and found the ship that had attacked them steadily sailing away.

"Oh you BLOODY COWARDS!" She screamed it with everything in her, drew her pistol, and aimed.

"I don't think you want to be doin' that love…hm…just…ah…in case." said a strangely short of breath Jack.

Reyna turned, pistol still poised toward the enemy ship, bewildered. Then she saw him. Jack Sparrow was slumped against the mast of his beloved _Pearl_, blood seeping from his chest through his dirty white shirt and onto his weathered black coat. For reasons she would never understand, Jack had on the same smile he had looked at her with earlier that day.

"No…" she whispered dropping her pistol, "NO!" and ran to his side. When she reached him, Reyna buried her face in his mass of messy black dreadlocks, held on to him tight, and started to shake, trying to hold back the tears burning behind her eyes. She jumped when she felt a light hand on her shoulder, a grimy hand with different rings on every finger.

For the first time in her life, Jack brought his hand to her cheek and traced it down to her jaw. She put her hand over his, tears beginning to roll slowly down her flushed cheeks as he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead, the way only a father can.

"Ta…take the _P-Pearl_ love…al-l-right?" His voice was starting to fade. "Promise me…Rey-Reyna…"

"I pro-…I promise." She replied, knowing she was promising more then that, her voice fading with his.

By now, the remaining members of the crew, Gibbs included, though he already knew, stood at a distance, staring in utter disbelief at their fallen captain and his…daughter? Could it be, this girl who had stumbled onto their ship ten years ago a child be their infamous captain's daughter?

"I…I l-love you…father." She whispered, bending forward and kissing his cheek. Jack smiled still, his eyes slowly closing.

"L-Likewise d-darlin'…I-I love you t-too…m-my…Rey-" his grip on her hand was loosening, his breath becoming shorter, "my…p-pirate…pirate…m-my…daughter…Rey-Reyna…l-love…y-you…"

His eyes so like her own, closed…

His hand went limp in hers…

His chest stopped rising…

And Captain Jack Sparrow, was gone.

_There're a million tears that fill a sea of pain. _

**A/N: **Ok...sad and depressing. But I promise it gets better and not so sad. PLEASE continue to read even though I...killed Jack Sparrow. Will update soon.


	3. Chapter 2: His What Is Missing? !

**A/N:** Alright...here's chapter 3. To all of you who are continuing to read...thank you. Ya'll are cool. lol. Please leave reviews. They make me a happy writer.

So...bold italicised blurbs- #1- from a Three Days Grace song, #2- from a Goo Goo Dolls song, and #3- from a Journey song.

Enhoy!

-Ragdoll

**Chapter 2: His **_**What**_** Is Missing?!**

3 Years Later

_**So I'll stay up all night, With theses bloodshot eyes...**_

Reyna sat atop the crow's nest, back against the mast, boot-clad feet hanging just barely over the edge, with the rum bottle in hand. She looked out, directly in front of her and saw it. For three years she had been searching, and all along it was there, hidden in her father's stories, in his memories. She smiled and took a long swig from the bottle, knowing they were close.

The compass was somewhere in that approaching place, where _he_ lived.

"Bastard," she thought taking another swig of rum, "Traitor," her smile faltering. He'd get what was coming though; she'd make sure of it. No one stole from Captain Sparrow, especially when said item in question had belonged to her father, the man who had taught her everything she knew, who she had loved fiercely, and who had been so cruelly taken from this world; the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow.

It had been three years, three long years since the horrible night in Port Anne. In the six months that had followed, Reyna had been unrecognizable. Once passionate, full of life, and with a gleam in her eye, Reyna became dark, depressed, with no will nor gleam in her young eyes. True she had kept her promise; Reyna took the _Pearl_ and what was left of her crew. She assumed the role of captain, though would have rather wept than have the responsibility. And Reyna rarely cried.

By Reyna's orders, they had lit Jack's body afire, burning him to ashes. Then starting at the docks of Tortuga, they slowly spread his ashes across the sea.

For months all they did was sail, never sure when they would make port, or even in what direction they were going. For months Reyna spent her days either locked up in the Captain's cabin or up in the crow's nest, a bottle of rum in hand that never emptied. For months all she felt was sorrow and the only words she spoke were orders to the crew, though occasionally she would talk with Gibbs.

It was six months later, in the middle of the night, during one of these brief conversations with Gibbs that snapped Reyna out of her state of apathy.

_"What? His **what **is missing?!" she said with the passion in her voice that had been absent for so long._

_"His compass lass, his compass." Gibbs replied sadly._

_"But…how? He kept it with him at ALL times…how could it be missing?" she said in disbelief._

_"Aye, that be what vexes me as well lass. As ye well know, we removed his affects before we…ah…lit him afire, but the compass was gone."_

_"But wh-…wait," he eyes narrowed, "Mr. Gibbs, that was six months ago. Are you saying tha' my father's compass has been missing since he was murdered and you are just now bloody telling me?!"_

_"Ah…erm…well…" Gibbs all but cringed._

_"SIX MONTHS MASTER GIBBS! AND YOU JUST NOW BE BLOODY TELLING ME!" she stood up, rum bottle in hand, almost shaking with rage._

_"Now wait jus' a minute there lass, you haven't exactly been the easiest one to talk with in the las' six months…and well…" he trailed off._

_"Well what?!" she nearly shouted, though some part of her knew he was right._

_"We…I thought it was best that we just let ye alone for a time…to cope an' all…"_

_She groaned, then screamed in rage, hurling the bottle at the cabin wall. Leaning back against the opposite one, she proceeded to slide down to the black floor._

_"I'm sorry miss Reyna," he said over the sound of shattering glass and dripping rum, "I jus' thought it be what was best…" He paused. "The whole crew searched for it, turned the ship inside an' out…" He looked sadly at her, slumped against the wall, her face in her hands. **Lass's been through too much**, he thought to himself. They sat there in silence, Reyna on the black planks of the rocking ship, head in her hands, taking deep, shuddering breaths and Gibbs sitting at the table, watching her try and fight the tears._

_Another silent moment, save the lapping of the waves and the intake of breath, had passed when Reyna slowly raised her head, young, bloodshot eyes meeting the old and weathered ones of Mr. Gibbs._

_"Get the crew up Gibbs, I want movement immediately." She spoke in a steady tone, got up, and walked out of the cabin. Gibbs sat there for a second, eyes scrunched and mouth open in confusion and then hurried out on deck after her._

_"All hands on deck! Weigh anchor and hoist the sails! Get us movin' gents!" he yelled, then spotting Reyna at the wheel, called to her as the crew roused themsleves from their sleep and hurried to their stations,_

_"What be our heading Cap'n?!"_

_"Tortuga."_

_"Tortuga?" he said looking at her questioningly._

_"Tortuga." She replied with a familiar half smile. They'd start there and wouldn't stop until the compass was found._

_**Sometimes I bleed just to know I'm alive**_

The sudden sound of black sails snapping in the increasing wind brought Reyna out of her reverie. The ship had sailed much closer to the port now. She smiled.

_Three years__…__I've searched for three years._ She closed her kohled eyes. _I'm almost there father._

Her dark eyes slowly opened again. She took a swig of rum, emptying the bottle and climbed down the mast.

"Drop canvas gents, and lower the anchor. We'll row ashore from here." They were angled enough, so that the navy couldn't easily spot them, she thought walking across the ship's deck as the crew jumped into action, but close enough that an escape would be simple should the need arise. Reyna stole one last glance at the horizon and the port then stepped into the Captain's cabin to change.

_**The wheel in the sky keeps on turning...**_


End file.
